with the dead
by Rozen91
Summary: My dearest Orpheus, kaupun sekarang pasti sudah tahu bahwa ibu pergi tapi tidak akan pernah kembali../ "Kita bertiga akan berkumpul kembali."- Hermione Malfoy for final chap/
1. Chapter 1

**with the dead**

Rozen91

Harry Joker © P. T. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'**

* * *

" _ **...sebenarnya aku selalu sendirian."**_

* * *

 **...o0o...**

 _Aku berdiri di samping ibuku. Saat mendongak, maka ibu akan melepas tatapannya dan melirikku. Senyum lembut terulas dan iapun membelai rambut berombak di kepalaku._

" _Orphe." Salah seorang pamanku mendekat dan memelukku. Aku ingat kehangatan di suatu musim dengan cahaya matahari yang panasnya sangat menyengat. Air mataku keluar saking tak tahannya. Lalu, ibu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menggumamkan mantra tanpa suara. Sontak suhu tubuhku turun, tidak dingin dan tidak juga panas. Kehangatan yang sama di musim yang berbeda. Paman Ron berbisik dengan nada gemetar, "kami semua ada untukmu."_

 _Banyak hal yang terjadi menimpa ayah. Kini ayah merasa sangat bersedih. Tapi, ibu memegang bahuku, membiarkan ayah sendirian memandang kuburan yang masih basah. Aku tahu seseorang yang sangat penting bagi ayah sudah meninggal. Aku pikir tidak seharusnya bertanya karena ibu juga terlihat ingin menangis. Aku tidak beranjak dari sisi ibu tapi orang-orang yang mulai melangah pergi mengucapkan belasungkawa dan melemparkan tatapan iba padaku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka melakukannya. Tapi, ibu berjongkok dan berbisik di telingaku. "Sahabat dekat ayah sudah pergi jauh. Mereka turut berduka cita untuk ayah. Kau anak baik, 'kan? Jawab mereka dan bilang terima kasih."_

 _Aku mengangguk. Melakukan perintah ibuku. Lalu seorang wanita berambut putih dengan semburat keemasan tersenyum padaku. "Kamu anak yang tegar, ya, Orpheus."_

 _Ibu tersenyum ke arah wanita itu—bibi Luna, seraya mengatakan, "itu pujian untukmu. Ucapkan terima kasih." Ibu selalu melakukan ini. Mengajarkan apa yang harus aku lakukan mengenai tata krama dan lain-lain. Ibu bilang hal ini akan sangat berguna. Orang-orang suka dengan anak yang sopan. Mereka akan bersimpati dan membantumu serta memberikan kepercayaan padamu._

" _Orpheus." Bibi Ginny membungkuk, menyejajarkan wajah denganku. "Aku membawa minuman hangat. Kau mau meminumnya dengan James?"_

" _Ikut bibimu, James," kata ibu, "aku akan berbicara_ _pada_ _ayahmu."_

 _Aku mengangguk, menggenggam tangan bibi Ginny. Mataku mengikuti punggung yang menjauh. Berdiri di samping ayah, menyelipkan lengannya ke lengan ayah, dan kemudian berbicara. Mungkin ibu sedang menghibur ayah. Lama kemudian ayah membalikkan badannya, berjalan pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Sementara ibu masih tinggal di sana. Seperti ayah sebelumnya, berdiri di depan kuburan itu._

 _Sekarang ibu yang bersedih._

 _Mungkinkah sahabat ayah adalah sahabat ibu juga?_

 **...o0o...**

 _Umurku 16 tahun saat untuk kedua kalinya aku berjalan menyusuri bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh di belakang pekarangan manor. Makam sahabat dekat ayah dan ibu_ _ada di seberang sungai kecil setelah jalan setapak ini. Makam itu di kelilingi oleh pagar besi yang ramping dan cantik. Berwarna hitam serta di hiasi tanaman-tanaman menjalar. Ayah selalu datang untuk merawat makam ini. Ibu senang dan selalu ikut membantu. I_ _a_ _menggulung rambut coklatnya yang ikal dan memanggilku untuk menaruh rumput-rumput liar yang sudah dibersihkan ayah ke plastik bening._

 _Umurku 16 tahun saat makam kedua ada di sana. Teman-teman ayah dan ibu datang dan tak bisa meredam kesedihan. Aku mendekati dan berlutut di samping grandma, memeluknya dan mengelap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya yang berkerut. Grandpa menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan aku melingkarkan lengan di tubuhnya yang tidak lagi muda. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."_

 _Aku percaya itu. Karena, ayahpun mengatakannya dengan senyum sedih. Berdiri di sampingku dan meremas bahuku. "Son, semua akan baik-baik saja." Ibu memelukku dan mengecup keningku. "Jangan khawatir."_

" _Orphe." Paman Harry dengan mata yang memerah awalnya menepuk-nepuk pundakku, tapi kemudian memelukku erat. "Kami semua ada untukmu. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk bilang pada kami."_

" _Terima kasih, uncle Harry/Harry." Mataku melirik ke samping, ayah dan ibu serta diriku membagi senyum. Tak menyangka bahwa akan mengucapkannya bersamaan._

 _Hari itu salju terakhir menghujani kami semua. "Kakek dan nenekmu harus dihibur dulu. Pergilah, temani para tamu."_

" _Baik, mum." Ibu mengecup pipiku dan ayah memelukku lagi. Aku berdiri sebentar di tempatku, tidak segera melaksanakan perintah ibu. Mataku mengikuti punggung kedua orangtuaku yang berjalan di bawah hujan salju ke arah kakek dan nenek. Setelah itu, aku beranjak pergi. Menyusuri bunga-bunga liar yang tertutupi oleh timbunan-timbunan salju. Mungkin mereka tidak tumbuh di musim dingin. Aku tidak tahu. Kakiku berjalan di sepanjang jalan setapak menuju manor. Yang rasanya sangat sepi jika hanya aku sendiri yang melangkah di koridornya yang besar._

 **...o0o...**

 _Saat liburan musim panas, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya saat berjalan-jalan di rumah kaca. Mendadak aku merasa bodoh, apa aku sudah menginstruksikan agar peri rumah menjaga kebersihan di makam? Aah! Aku tidak ingat!_

 _Cahaya senja membuat bayangan memanjang di padang bunga-bunga liar. Sosok grandma terlihat di jalan setapak. Aku buru-buru berdiri dan membuka pagar makam, menghampiri grandma dengan badan penuh keringat. "Grandma," ucapku memelas, "tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau grandma kelelahan. Bagaimana kalau grandma buatkan kue pai kesukaanku? Aku sangat ingin memakannya setelah menyelesaikan semua ini."_

" _Baiklah, dear. Kakekmu sebentar lagi pulang. Bersihkan dirimu sebelum makan malam."_

" _Baik, grandma. Kakek pasti tidak mau melihat cucu kesayangannya ini seperti anak kecil yang suka bermain di lumpur saat hujan." Sebelum pergi aku mencabut beberapa bunga liar untuk ditaruh di vas kaca di atas meja belajarku. Grandma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata bahwa aku mirip dengan ibu yang mengubah seluruh jendela manor menjadi kebun atau lebih tepatnya toko bunga. Nenek tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi aku tahu kalau nenek menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk merawat bunga-bunga itu._

 _Nenek sama seperti ayah. Ayah tidak pernah membicarakannya, namun seringkali aku melihat kesedihan di sorot mata ayah saat melihat nenek mengganti air atau saat mencabut daun-daun layu di vas-vas bunga itu. Saat ayah pergi, ibu bilang kalau ayah khawatir dan sedih jika grandma kesepian. Oleh karena itu, ketika teman-teman ayah dan ibu membuat rencana untuk pesta kebun, nenek sangat antusias dan berkata bahwa ia sudah berpengalaman untuk membuat pesta kebun, yang muda-muda sebaiknya belajar padanya. Pada akhirnya, pesta kecil-kecilan itu berubah menjadi pesta besar. Paman Ron menelpon orangtuanya dan saudara-saudaranya—nenek tampak tertarik saat melihat benda muggle itu. Karena itu, aku membelinya saat diajak James jalan-jalan ke wilayah muggle. Ayah dan ibu terlihat senang saat melihat grandpa punya teman bicara tentang industri, perdagangan, atau masalah-masalah di kementrian. Ayah bilang bahwa grandpa sedang sibuk mengurusi beberapa hal yang menyangkut masa depanku. Lalu, ibu menambahkan, karena itu kau harus menghormati dan menyayangi mereka, Orphe._

 _Waktu itu benar-benar sangat menyenangkan. Manor Malfoy yang diam tiba-tiba menjadi penuh tawa dan keributan. Kuharap musim panas ini akan diadakan pesta yang sama meriahnya._

" _Orphe."_

 _Aku menoleh ke belakang. Pekerjaanku membersihkan makam tinggal sedikit. Dan ayah dan ibu baru datang untuk memanggilku. Berdiri di ujung jembatan._

" _Sedikit lagi!" seruku, buru-buru menyelesaikan pekerjaanku._

 _Aku merenggangkan badan setelah lama berjongkok dna membungkuk di sana-sini. Bulir keringat mengalir dari sisi wajahku. Cahanya jingga di musim panas itu menyilaukan, karenanya kuangkat lengan di atas mataku. Sedikit kulihat siluet bayangan ayah dengan jas yang selalu ia pakai bergoyang dihembus angin, dan ibu yang mengepang rambut ikalnya._

 _Berpegangan tangan di tengah-tengah hamparan bunga-bunga liar yang mulai menguncup satu persatu._

 _Aku merasakan kedutan yang terasa ringan di bibirku._

 _Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir._

' _...Jangan menghilang_ _tiba-tiba_ _.'_

 _Aku juga_ _ingin berpamitan._

 **_the end**

 **: ORPHEUS MALFOY** **_**

 **author corner!**

yup,, Orpheus di sini adalah Orpheus Malfoy yang di UNBORN,, tapi tapi fic ini gak ada hubungannya dengan yang UNBORN yaa,, gak ada hubungannya sama sekaliiii,,, XD

Saya ingin membuat fic ini dari 3 POV, Orpheus, Draco, dan Hermione,, yaah begitulah,,, =w= ,, sesekali pengen lagi buat fic yang sulit dimengerti, nggak punya alur, dan lain sebagainya ( **ini fic apaaan! xD** )

yoshaa! thanks for reading!

(ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ yoohoo~

Stay fabulous!


	2. Chapter 2

**with the dead**

Rozen91

Harry Poker © J. T. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **...Aku tertinggal, sendirian di tempat ini..."**_

 **xxx**

 _Samar-samar aku bi_ _sa mengingat kelembuta_ _nmu_ _._ _Di_ _genggam_ _oleh_ _kedua tanganku adalah tangan yang lemah. Angin berhembus, menggoyangkan bunga lantana yang kau letakkan di ambang jendela. Semerbak baunya memenuhi ruangan dan aku hanya bisa menghela nafas._ _T_ _erkantuk-kantuk_ _ku_ _coba mempertahankan kesadaran. Gerimis di malam hari telah menyisakan tetesan-tetesan air di dedaunan di taman. Kekasihku, bangunlah dan lihat apa yang selalu kau sukai di dini hari ketika matahari memperlihatkan secuil sinar di ufuk timur._

 _Pagi itu kau pergi, di nyanyian pertama burung kenari yang hinggap di dahan pohon._

 _Tangan lemah itu terselip jatuh dari genggamanku._

 _Kuabaikan rasa hangat yang basah mengalir di pipi yang dingin._

 _Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi._

 _Maafkan aku._

 _Maafkan aku._

 _Biarkan aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya._

 _Biarkan aku bermimpi di sebelahmu untuk terakhir kalinya._

 _Hermione-ku..._

 **xxx**

 _Waktu berjalan dan kaki seolah membeku, tak mampu mengiringi tempo sang waktu._ _Pekerjaan tidak lagi semenarik dulu. Aku ingin pulan_ _g_ _dan melihat wajahmu yang menyambut dengan kehangatan. Namun, kini aku hanya bisa terpaku saat pintu manor dibuka. Kekosongan itu terasa nyata. Padahal Lucius dan Narcissa sudah pindah kemari. Seolah berusaha mengisi kesedihan setelah kau pergi jauh dariku._

 _Biarkan aku memeluk peti mati seputih pualam._

 _Tapi, tangan kecil menyentuh punggungku dan bertanya apa y_ _an_ _g sedang kulakukan. Aku terlonjak kaget. Sudah berapa lama aku tertinggal di ruang waktu yang membeku? Sudah berapa aku terpaku akan hal yang telah hilang dari genggaman tanganku?_

 _Orpheus pasti merasa bingung. Dia tidak sempat melihat wajahmu saat peti mati ditutup. Dia pasti kebingungan. Bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Apa yang telah terjadi...kemana ibunya pergi..._

 _Sangat sakit menyadari bahwa kau tidak lagi di sisiku._

 _Aku terjatuh di kedua lututku, menutupi wajah dengan kedua tanganku. Kuharap tidak ada yang mendengar kesedihanku. Barang-barang yang kau tinggalkan bagaikan pedang bermata dua. Menghibur hati yang kesepian, sekaligus menikam kerinduan yang tak akan pernah terpenuhi. Bunga lantana yang kau letakkan telah berubah warna dan berjatuhan. Aku memandang dengan mata yang basah._

 _Hal buruk apa_ _lagi yang bisa terjadi setelah kepergianmu?_

 _Aku ingin..._

 _Banyak keinginan_ _yang tak ingin kuungkapkan._

 _Namun, Hermione, kau telah pergi dan melewatkan banyak momen-momen berharga._

 _Seorang anak dengan kepribadian lembut itu perlahan beranjak dewasa tanpamu. Sementara waktu berjalan begitu cepat bagiku hingga sulit untuk mengiringi langkah_ _dengan Orpheus yang terus memandang ke depan. Lalu, akupun juga kehilangan banyak momen, tertinggal sendirian di ruang kosong di dalam memori._

 _Apakah aku bisa beranjak pergi dari ruang kenangan ini? Di tempat dimana aku memeluk ingatan tentang dirimu begitu erat. Kala wangi yang bisa tercium ketika aku membenamkan wajah di bahumu telah hilang bersama angin yang berhembus di jendela, aku menyadari bahwa banyak hal lagi yang bisa hilang dariku. Aku akan tinggal di sini. Selamanya agar bisa bersamamu._

 _Ah, Herminone-ku..._

 _Terkadang pertengkaran kecil bisa menjadi suatu skenario yang sangat kurindukan. Namun, di dalam ruang waktu yang berbeda aku hanya bisa mencoba mengulurkan tangan terhadap sosokmu yang dengan marah melangkah pergi. Lalu, seseorang akan menarik kerah bajuku._

 _Ayah menatapku kecewa. Membanting pensieve hingga benda itu terpental di lantai. Aku mengalihkan wajahku, tidak mau melihat kegusaran di wajahnya._

" _Kenapa kau masih seperti ini? Awalnya aku membiarkanmu karena kupikir kau membutuhkan waktu untuk berduka. Tapi, ini sudah terlalu lama, Draco. Kau punya tanggung jawab dan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mengabaikannya lebih lama dari ini."_

" _Dad," kataku, "bunga lantana Hermione telah berguguran. Dia sangat menyukainya. Selalu menyempatkan diri untuk merawat bunga-bunga itu di dalam sakitnya. Seperti lantana yang mati itu, apakah aku juga harus membiarkan kenangannya pergi begitu saja?"_

" _Aku mengerti kesedihanmu. Tapi, Orpheus membutuhkanmu. Ibumu membutuhkanmu."_

 _ **Kami semua membutuhkanmu.**_

 _Aku mengeluarkan suara kesakitan dari tenggorokanku. Tampak terluka dan ingin menangis. Ayah diam sejenak sebelum menaruh tangannya di pundakku. Hanya sedikit rasa terhibur yang kuizinkan untuk menenangkan hati yang berlubang. Aku ingin pergi dan kembali melanjutkan hidup. Namun, semua itu tidak mungkin karena hati ini akan menjadi mati nantinya._ _Di dala_ _mnya_ _tersimpan seluruh perasaan cinta untuk Hermione, untuk Orpheus, untuk Lucius dan Narcissa. Jika hati ini mati, kemanakah aku akan berpaling?_

 _Ah. Hermione..._

 _sebelum aku menjadi orang yang dingin,_

 _bisakah kau menyambut uluran tanganku?_

 **xxx**

"Draco, anakku, apa yang telah terjadi padamu!?"

" _Mom_ , semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

"Draco, Draco, kenapa semuanya jadi begini..."

" _Mom...please_..."

"Sayang, kau akan baik-baik saja! Ayahmu akan mencari _healer_ terbaik yang akan menyembuhkanmu!"

"...Dimana Orpheus?"

"Orpheus! Oh, Orpheus! Aku sudah mengiriminya surat. Dia akan datang secepatnya! Dia pasti sangat khawatir... cucuku yang malang..."

Narcissa menutup wajah dengan sapu tangannya. Terisak sementara Draco memandang ibunya, mengernyitkan alis sembari mengelus pundak ibunya.

" _Please, please, mom,"_ bisiknya dengan nada pilu, "... _don't cry..."_

 **xxx**

Semilir angin membelai sisi wajahnya. Lalu ia terbangun, merasakan kehangatan di tangannya. Iris kelabu itu melirik dari sudut mata. Berkedip. Kemudian ia mengulum senyum, melihat anak tunggalnya duduk di samping ranjangnya. Menungguinya sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Orpheus hanya menatap dengan kerlingan di kedua mata kelabunya yang begitu sendu namun hangat. Draco memandangnya lekat-lekat. Seorang anak yang berhati mulia dan penyayang. Sama seperti ibunya. Mata Draco terasa perih jika memikirkannya. Jari-jarinya lantas menyentuh telapak tangan anak yang perlahan beranjak dewasa itu.

"Orpheus," mulainya parau, setengah berbisik, "kau punya sifat yang bukan milikku. Bukan milik seorang Malfoy. Ibumu meninggal saat kau masih sangat kecil dan aku berpikir bahwa sangat sedih rasanya karena kau mungkin tidak bisa mengingat kasih sayangnya. Tapi, aku selalu melihat pertumbuhanmu biarpun kau berpikir bahwa aku tidak peduli. Kau tumbuh dengan sifat ibumu. Sangat aneh, bukan? Mungkin ini keajaiban. Padahal Hermione tidak ada bersamamu, tapi kau tumbuh dewasa dengan prinsip-prinsip dan kebaikannya."

"Ibu selalu bersamaku, ayah," ucap Orpheus sungguh-sungguh. Suaranya lembut dan penuh perhatian. "Ibu tidak pernah meninggalkanku."

Draco menatapnya lama. Kemudian senyum lemah bercampur lega terulas di bibir pucatnya.

"Syukurlah..." ucapnya, "Aku senang mendengarnya..."

Pria itu memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat. Sekilas Orpheus berpikir bahwa ia sudah meninggal. Namun, kemudian ayahnya mengerjapkan matanya. Memandangnya lemah dengan sorot mata mengantuk. Orpheus tersenyum.

"Ceritakan apa saja yang ibumu lakukan bersamamu..."

Sorot mata Orpheus melembut. Ia mendekatkan kursinya tanpa melepas genggaman pada satu tangan ayahnya. Ia mulai bercerita. "Aku ingat, ibu tidak pernah meninggalkan ayah untuk beberapa hari lamanya hingga aku tidak bisa menghitungnya. Ibu duduk di dekatmu, bersandar di bahumu. Aku selalu melihatnya berbisik di telingamu dan..."

Dan cerita itu berlanjut. Bagai dongeng tidur mengantarkan Draco ke alam mimpi. Ketika ia memejamkan mata bersama hembusan angin di jendela. Bunyi bel yang begerak di ambangnya, di samping pot silinder bunga lantana yang yang ikut bergoyang. Meniupkan baunya ke seluruh ruangan. Dan Draco teringat tentang pagi yang basah ketika burung-burung kecil mulai bernyanyi.

Di kamar mereka berdua. Terbaring di tempat tidur dengan bau selimut yang baru dicuci.

Di samping Hermione, ia perlahan membuka matanya.

Sepasang permata hazel menatapnya sayang. Ketika kecupan ringan mendarat di pipinya baru Draco tersadar. Tangannya memeluk erat pinggang wanita itu sembari tertawa, menenggelamkan wajah di perpotongan leher jenjang istrinya. Memejamkan mata dan menghirup wangi yang dulu hilang.

 _Ah, Hermione..._

Draco membatin,

 _darimana saja kau selama ini?_

Setetes air mata yang jatuh dari pipinya tidak bisa menjelaskan seluruh kerinduannya.

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

"...ibu mengajariku bagaimana cara menulis essay dengan cepat. Karenanya, Profesor Longbottom selalu memujiku di kelas. Waktu pertama kali ke Hogsmeade, ibu menyuruhku..."

Pemuda itu diam. Kemudian mengatupkan bibirnya.

" _..u_... _uh..._."

Dan biarkanlah Orpheus duduk di sana dengan bahu bergetar. Menggenggam tangan yang mendingin di kedua tangannya.

Cairan hangat yang mengalir deras itu terasa asin di lidahnya.

" _...D...ad._ _._ _."_

 **_the end**

 **:** **DRACO MALFOY** **_**

 **author cornah! =w=**

Hai~ hai~ Alhamdulillah, chap ini rampung,, wokey wokey, seperti biasa, banyak yang menebak-nebak isi dari fic ini,, =w= ,, sebagian sepertinya sudah dapat topik utama chap sebelumnya,, yosh, baguslah,, maaf ya readers-sama, saya gak bisa balas review sekarang,, tapi thanks banget buat reviewers yang udah mau mampir di chap pertama, trus thanks tak terhitung juga buat para pembaca yang udah menyempatkan diri buat baca fic ini,,, =w=

di chap ini kita melihat pov Draco dan tangtaraa! chap ini ends setelah kematiannya? Apakah ada pertanda? entahlah,,, mungkinkah jawabannya akan ada di pov Hermione? harus dong,, :y

awalnya pengen buat sesuatu yang menggambarkan kebahagiaan sebuah keluarga kecil di manor Malfoy tapi malas tergelincir ke sini , *apanya yang bahagia? dari chap awal aja udah ada yang dead!* v,v maaf sekali mbak mas, kalau gak ada yang mati, rasanya hambar gitu~ *plak!

baiklah, yang di atas itu terlalu mengada-ada, jauh dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Jadi, nyatanya tuh pengen buat kematian biasa, gak pake aneh-aneh,,, tapi gak asik juga kalau cuma kayak gituan aja...ahahahaaa... pengen masukin sesuatu yang legit gitu deeehh,,, siapa ya yang bakal di-bully di fic ini? _may the odds in your favor_ ~ =w=

yosh! thanks for reading!

dan saya juga mohon maaf atas penundaan update yang suer kelamaan banget,,,TwT

yosh! bubay~

=w=

 **author cornah!** **ends!**


	3. Chapter 3

**with the dead**

Rozen91

Harry Roket © J. P. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"Kita bertiga akan berkumpul kembali."_**

— *****—**

" _O_ _ka_ _y..._ _okay, I am okay. Jadi, tolong jangan menangis."_

" _Aku tidak menangis, Hermione."_

" _..."_

 _Air matamu mungkin terbuat dari udara. Tidak terlihat dan tidak bisa disentuh. Draco, Orpheus kecil kita bahkan belum bisa merangkak keluar dari keranjang bayinya, tapi wajahmu sudah seperti itu. Aku berpikir bahwa kau lebih kuat dari ini, tapi aku mungkin sudah menganggap sepele perasaanmu. Kusentuh pipimu dengan punggung tanganku, mencoba menyeka air mata yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Sorot mata terlihat kosong dan penuh kesedihan._

 _Jangan bersedih, Draco._

 _Aku mencondongkan badan dari bantal-bantal yang disusun untuk sandaranku. Kukecup keningmu sembari memejamkan mata._

" _Aku baik-baik saja."_

 _Tapi, darah yang kumuntahkan di kedua tanganku saat batuk keras menyerang pastilah bukti dari sebuah kebohongan. Samar-samar, di tengah-tengah rasa sakit yang membuatku sulit bernafas, kulihat dirimu berdiri dan berteriak panik._

 _Aku melihat kengerian dan ketakutanmu._

 _Draco, Draco...jangan lihat kemari._

 _Jika semua hal itu sangat membuatmu tersakiti, maka palingkanlah wajahmu._

 _Akan tetapi, kau tetap bertahan di tempatmu, di sisi pembaringanku. Menatap tanpa gentar. dengan ekspresi penuh derita terpancar di wajahmu._

 **xxx**

" _Kau tidak pergi ke kantor?"_

" _Untuk apa? Satu detik di sana lalu aku akan langsung kembali ke manor. Aku tidak akan tenang sampai kau sehat lagi."_

" _Kau sangat manja, Draco. Nanti aku akan menulis surat untuk Blaise karena kau sudah merepotkannya lagi hari ini."_

" _Kenapa kau lebih memikirkan Blaise ketimbang suamimu sendiri?"_

" _Ah,_ _" aku memutar bola mataku,_ _"_ _aku hanya memusatkan seluruh cinta dan kasih sayangku untuk Orpheus."_

" _Jangan menggodaku, Hermione. Aku akan sangat cemburu pada anak laki-lakiku sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong, Orpheus menelpon pagi tadi. Kau masih kelelahan setelah demam tinggi kemarin malam, jadi aku tidak membangunkanmu."_

" _...hm."_

" _Kau khawatir? Aku juga khawatir sekarang. Sepertinya mom sangat memanjakannya di Mansion Hujan Biru."_

" _Sekarang kau membuatku benar-benar khawatir."_

" _Benar, 'kan?"_

" _Ya. Tidak bisa kubayangkan jika aku harus melihat Draco "Aku-sangat-sombong" Malfoy untuk kedua kalinya."_

" _Hei! Bukankah seharusnya kata 'hebat' yang menjadi nama tengahku!?"_

 _Aku mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Lalu Draco tersenyum seraya menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepalaku, berbisik, "aku senang mendengar tawamu. Hermione, cepatlah sembuh. Aku punya kejutan untukmu dan Orpheus. Aku tidak sabar ingin menunjukkannya pada kalian berdua."_

 **xxx**

" _Mom, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_

" _Hm?" Orpheus menarik selendang hangat yang kuapit di lenganku. "Aku sedang membersihkan bunga ini dari daun-daun layu."_

" _Ibu menaruh banyak bunga di seluruh rumah. Bagaimana jika paman Harry datang dan mengira bahwa manor ini adalah toko bunga?"_

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Maksudku, paman Harry akan berpikir bahwa ia sudah salah alamat." Aku tertawa mendengar kepolosannya. Kubelai rambut peraknya yang lebat. Aku bersyukur gen Malfoy lebih dominan, kalau tidak, aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk rambut dan gigi Orpheus._

" _Aku harap dia tidak berpikir begitu," balasku dengan senyum kecil. Orpheus mengangguk._

" _Lalu bagaimana aku akan menjelaskan jika paman bertanya tentang pot-pot bunga di tiap sudut manor?"_

" _Orphe." Aku berjongkok di hadapannya sembari meremas bahunya dengan lembut. "Suatu hari nanti, kakek dan nenekmu akan kembali tinggal di manor ini."_

" _Benarkah!? Kapan!?"_

 _Aku memasang gestur berpikir. "Hm, ibu tidak tahu. Tapi, waktunya sudah dekat. Apa kau senang mereka akan datang, Orphe?"_

" _Tentu saja, mom. Aku senang sekali."_

" _Kau tahu," kataku lagi, "ibu sengaja menaruh pot-pot bunga di dalam manor, agar nanti nenekmu tidak bosan saat kau pergi ke Hogwarts."_

 _Agar kekosongan di manor ini tidak terasa seiring berjalannya waktu dari pagi hingga malam. Dan Narcissa tidak perlu mengingat bahwa ia kesepian dan tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan. Agar kakekmu bisa tenang saat keluar rumah untuk pekerjaan._

 _Dan agar hati ayahmu terhibur saat melihat bunga-bunga itu, mengingat bahwa Hermione-nya pernah berdiri di sana dan menyirami tiap potnya._

 _Orpheus, suatu hari nanti, kau akan mengerti alasannya._

 **xxx**

 _Orpheus, malaikat kecilku, kutulis surat ini dengan segenap cinta untukmu. Walaupun ibu tidak ada di sisimu, bukan berarti ibu telah meninggalkanmu._ _Aku akan sel_ _alu melihatmu, tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki tampan dan baik hati. Aku akan mengajarkan apa yang tidak bisa diajarkan oleh ayahmu. Ibu akan mendukungmu hingga kau menjadi seorang lelaki dewasa yang penuh dengan keberanian dan kemurnian hati._

 _Orphe-ku sayang, suatu hari nanti ayahmu akan sangat bersedih. Orang-orang berbaju hitam akan datang dan dengan wajah sendu mencoba menghiburmu. Sahabat dekat ayah sudah pergi jauh. Mereka turut berduka cita untuk ayah. Kau anak baik, 'kan? Jawab mereka dan bilang terima kasih. Lalu mereka akan memuji ketegaranmu. Itu pujian untukmu. Ucapkan terima kasih._

 **xxx**

 _Malaikat kecilku, sekarang kau telah berumur 7 tahun, karenanya ibu akan memberitahumu sesuatu. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa ibu terlalu banyak menyuruhmu berterima kasih. Orphe, setiap gestur penuh cinta dan simpati, semua kebaikan itu, pantas dibalas dengan kebaikan. Dan rasa terima kasih yang kau ungkapkan tanpa kau sadari telah membuat hati mereka menjadi hangat dan senang. Mereka senang bisa membantu meringankan sedikit beban orang lain. Karena orang-orang hidup saling membutuhkan, maka kesopanan akan menjadi tali penghubung. Jika kau bersiap sopan dan menghargai apa yang orang-orang berikan, maka mereka akan membalasnya dengan hal yang serupa. Kau mungkin berpikir bahwa kau bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian, tapi, tidak, Orphe...ada hal-hal yang dimana ketika hal itu begitu berat hingga membuatmu terjatuh dan putus asa, kau membutuhkan uluran tangan untuk bangkit dan kembali bersemangat. Karena itulah, Orpheus, kau tidak boleh sombong ataupun merendahan orang lain. Bisa jadi sebagian dari mereka akan menopangmu di saat kau terjatuh. Kau anak baik, 'kan? Ibu sangat mencintaimu._

 **xxx**

 _Sebentar lagi, kau akan masuk Hogwarts. Apakah ayah sudah mengajakmu ke Diagon Alley? Jika ayahmu terlalu sibuk, mungkin kakek atau nenekmu yang akan mengajakmu berbelanja. Jangan khawatir, Orpheus. Ibu akan menemani ayahmu di manor. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!_

 **xxx**

 _Baiklah, tahun kedua tidak sama seperti saat pertama masuk. Pelajaran akan mulai terasa sulit. Harus membuat essay, mengerjakan tugas, menghafal mantra...tapi semua itu tidak akan membuat malaikat kecilku kerepotan, 'kan? Sejak dulu, ibu selalu tahu bahwa kau anak yang cerdas. Tapi, ibu akan memberikanmu tips untuk memudahkan pelajaranmu._

 _Ibu akan mulai dari perlajaran Herbologi. Buku-buku yang paling gampang dimengerti ada di rak 3E di perpustakaan. Bahasanya cukup ringan untuk anak seusiamu. Dan kau bisa bertanya pada Profesor Longbottom untuk istilah-istilah yang tidak kau mengerti. Dan untuk essay—_

 **xxx**

 _Orpheus-ku, di umurmu yang ke-16 ini, kau pasti sudah menjadi pemuda baik hati yang akan selalu ibu banggakan. Ibu tahu bahwa sedikit demi sedikit kau mulai menyadari keganjilan di dalam sikap ayahmu. Ibu tahu bahwa ayahmu perlahan berubah. Tidak sama lagi seperti dulu. Kau bukan lagi anak kecil yang bisa bersabar untuk tetap diam dan mengikuti kata-kata ibu._

 _Orphe, ayahmu tidak seperti dirimu. Ayahmu memiliki hati yang lemah. Ketika seseorang ditinggalkan oleh orang yang paling disayanginya, maka sebagian jiwanya juga ikut pergi. Aku tidak bisa membuat ayahmu menjadi orang yang kuat biarpun melewati banyak usaha. Orpheus, selama ini aku tidak membicarakan hal ini denganmu. Waktu itu kau masih sangat kecil dan aku berharap banyak pada kakek dan nenekmu, dan sahabat-sahabat ayahmu untuk membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukan._

 _Ketika dulu ayahmu tidak berbicara padamu untuk waktu yang lama, kau sekarang pasti sudah bisa menduga bahwa ia sedang sangat bersedih. Orphe, kaupun sekarang pasti sudah tahu bahwa ibu pergi tapi tidak akan pernah kembali. Mungkin sejak lama kau sudah tahu bahwa ibu sudah meninggal, tapi, kau tahu, kita berdua hanya dipisahkan oleh alam yang berbeda. Tapi, kita tidak bisa saling bercakap-cakap. Karenanya, ibu menulis surat ini. Aku ingin membekalimu dengan segala pengetahuan yang ibu punya. Agar kau mampu menghadapi seluruh masalah yang menimpamu. Agar biarpun ayahmu tenggelam dalam kesedihan lagi, kau tidak akan kesepian karena surat-surat selalu ada denganmu._

 _My dearest Orpheus,_

 _suatu saat nanti, kita bertiga akan berkumpul kembali. Sampai hari itu tiba, ibu akan selalu melihat dan mendukungmu dari tempat ini._

 _Ini surat terakhir ibu untuk 11 tahun hidupmu di masa depan nanti. Jangan bersedih dan jangan takut. Kau sudah mengerti, 'kan? Ibu selalu melihat dan mendukungmu._

 _Pelukan dan kecupan hangat di keningmu dan di kedua pipimu untuk umurmu yang ke 16 tahun telah ibu lakukan 11 tahun yang lalu. Apakah kau masih bisa merasakannya?_

 _Salam sayang,_

 _your loving mom._

 **_** **—***—** **_**

 **the end**

— **_..._** **—**

 **author corner!**

Yassh,,,

Alhamdulillah,,, =w=.. fic ini sudah selesai,, pernah ada pembaca yang nebak-nebak 'apakah POV Orpheus benar-benar terjadi atau hanya ilusi saja?' Hm,, setelah chapter ini, semoga sudah bisa didapat jawabannya :D. Yup, seperti yang sudah kalian baca, Hermione menyimpan 11 surat untuk Orpheus dan saya hanya mengeluarkan sebagian untuk diperlihatkan pada para pembaca,,. =w=

Jadi, kesimpulannya, cerita ini berkisar tentang ibu yang punya penyakit sejak lama dan tidak bisa disembuhkan. Lalu, ia membuat sebelas surat untuk tiap tahun anaknya tumbuh. Tapi, merujuk ke chapter pertama, sepertinya sang anak sudah menciptakan sebuah imajinasi tentang ayah dan ibunya yang seolah masih hidup. Dengan demikian kita bisa menilai bahwa sang anak mencoba melupakan kenyataan bahwa kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Dan kita tahu bahwa surat ini berhenti di umurnya yang ke 16. Dan di tahun itu juga ayahnya meninggal.

Well, di surat ke 11 Hermione sudah mengakui bahwa dia sudah meninggal dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Tapi, kita tahu bahwa Orpheus anak yang cerdas, jadi mungkin sudah lama ia tahu kalau ibunya sudah meninggal. Dan bisa saja imajinasi itu berhenti sejak lama, atau berhenti setelah membaca pengakuan Hermione. Tapi bayangan imajinasi itu tetap ada **bahkan** setelah surat terakhir. Yang dimana di tahun yang sama ketika Draco meninggal. Apakah ada hubungannya? Yaah,,, silahkan dipikir-pikir,,,, =w=

Yosh,, thanks for:

 **asdfghjkl** (...HAH!? KOK BISA! ***** habis lihat, untuk pertama kalinya, video fifth harmony-work,, not my taste, really :3),, **Octaviadwins** (Okk,, semoga udah dapat sekarang =w=), **belivixx** (aww,, arigatou!), **sunset shine** (yup, tujuan saya memang itu *plak!), **Lillyan flo** (yup, benar sekali,, =w=), **Liuruna** (aww... semoga sekarang udah bisa dimengerti *ngertiin aku dong, say~ :3), **nurusyda** (yep, begitulah,, =w=), **Guest** (aww,,, masih aktif kok, buat Darah Baskerville,, ahahaa~ semoga ff selanjutnya tetap bisa memuaskan selera guest-san :3), **HappyHeichou** (*kasih tisu* hapuslah air matamu, kasih~ :3,,, kalau pembaca baru biasanya mudah terbawa emosi cerita,, tapi kalau pembaca lama yang udah familiar sama gaya nulis saya mungkin sekarang udah kebal kali, ya? hahaha,, harus cari cara baru untuk buat mereka emosional fufufu~ =w=)

yosh thanks for all reviewers and readers for following this ff from the very beginning!

 ***** sebelum menutup corner ini, biarkanlah saya mengucapkan permintaan maaf karena sudah mempermainkan nama copyright sejak chap 1,, yosh! **disclaimer: Harry Potter is J. K. Rowling's!**

bubay~

=w=

Rozen91

 **_** **—***—** **_**

 **_** **—***—** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Mendekatlah, Orphe."_

 _Hermione menyibak selimut, menuntun anak semata wayangnya untuk masuk berbaring di sampingnya. Orpheus mendongak, menatapnya dengan mata kelabunya yang jernih._

" _Mom, apa kau sedang sakit?"_

" _Hm?" Hermione tersenyum lembut, "hanya sakit biasa."_

" _Mo—"_

 _Orpheus mengatupkan bibirnya saat ibunya mendekapnya erat, kemudian mengecup keningnya. "Ibu sangat menyayangimu. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?"_

" _Um." Orpheus mengangguk. Permata coklat ibunya menatapnya hangat dan penuh kasih sayang._

" _Kau memang anak ibu yang paling baik. Kau sangat berharga. Orpheus, ibu sangat mencintaimu."_

" _Mom..." Orpheus terlihat ragu. "Apa kau akan menitipkanku lagi pada kakek dan nenek?"_

 _Hermione tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"_

" _Mom selalu berbuat seperti ini sebelum mengatakan bahwa ayah akan mengantarku ke mansion Hujan Biru."_

 _Sorot mata Hermione menunjukkan penyesalan. "Tidak. Tidak lagi, Orpheus."_

" _Sungguh?"_

" _Sungguh. Ibu tidak berbohong." Orpheus tersenyum lebar, mengundang senyum lembut di wajah ibunya. "Orphe," ibunya berkata lagi sembari mendekapnya ke dada, "ibu punya hadiah untukmu. Hanya beberapa surat, tapi penuh dengan perasaan ibu. Ibu menyimpannya di laci meja belajarmu."_

" _Benarkah? Apa aku bisa membacanya sekarang?"_

" _Tidak, tidak. Kau harus menunggu. Satu surat untuk tiap tahun. Ibu sudah memantrai surat-surat itu, jadi kau tidak bisa curang."_

 _Orpheus mengerang. "Apa aku punya surat untuk tahun ini?"_

" _Ah, iya." Hermione mengelus rambut perak anak laki-laki itu._

" _Kapan aku bisa membukanya?"_

 _Sejenak gerakan tangan Hermione terhenti, namun wanita itu tetap tersenyum saat Orpheus menengadah untuk menatapnya. Hermione menjawab, "Hari setelah esok."_

" _Cuma dua hari. Aku bisa bersabar!" ujar Orpheus bangga. Hermione tersenyum._

 _Lalu, pintu terbuka. Draco melirik ke dalam. "Orphe, kau di sini?"_

" _Dad?"_

 _Draco berjalan mendekat, mengulurkan tangan. "Ibumu sedang sakit. Dan sekarang sudah jam tidurmu. Ayo, Wedler akan mengantarmu ke kamar."_

" _Selamat tidur, Orphe," ucap Hermione pelan, mencium kedua pipi dan kening Orpheus._

 _Orpheus bangkit sembari balas mengecup kening ibunya. "Semoga mimpi indah, mom." Lalu ia berdiri di kursi di samping tempat tidur, mencoba menyamai tinggi ayahnya. "Dad juga," katanya seraya berjinjit. Draco membungkukkan badannya hingga Orpheus mampi mendaratkan kecupan di keningnya._

" _Mimpi indah, son."_

 _Wedler, peri rumah yang ceria, muncul di depan pintu yang terbuka. Mengajak Orpheus ke kamar tidurnya sendiri dengan tingkahnya konyol._

" _Orpheus," ibunya memanggil. Orpheus berhenti melangkah di depan pintu, menoleh dengan wajah penuh tanya. Hermione mengulas senyum lembut hingga kedua matanya melengkung. "Ibu sangat menyayangimu."_

 _Orpheus tersenyum lebar, melambaikan tangannya. "Aku juga sayang ibu! Selamat malam!"_

 _Ya._

 _Selamat malam, Orpheus._

" _Istirahatlah, Hermione." Draco duduk di kursinya. Meraih tangan istrinya, melingkupinya dengan kedua tangannya yang hangat. Sorot matanya tidak terbaca, namun Hermione bisa merasakan seluruh emosinya. Pria itu berkata lagi, "aku akan di sini...menjagamu."_

 _Hermione menatapnya lekat-lekat._

 _Lalu, ia mengangkat satu tangannya yang bebas. Menyentuh pipi pria itu dengan telapak tangannya. Iris kelabu menatap tanpa kedip. Senyuman di bibir pucat itu akan terus terpatri di dalam ingatan._

" _Jangan menangis, Draco."_

 **_the end**

 **:** **HERMIONE MALFOY_**

 **and**

 **_** **t** **he** **final** chapter of **with the dead_**

— **_..._** **—**

— **_..._** **—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **senang bisa membaca review para readers.**

 **kalau bisa, saya ingin membacanya lagi di fanfic baru yang akan datang.**

 **:y**

 **Rozen91**


End file.
